fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil Arms (Devil May Cry)
Devil Arms (魔具 Magu?) are demonic, variably sentient weapons that are commonly the manifestation of a defeated Demon's soul or power. In the Devil May Cry series, Devil Arms are considered to be the characters' most powerful weapons. When wielded, Devil Arms often convey their power to the wielder, provided they have been subdued first. This is a Fanon Page, regarding for this version. On this version: Jing D. Hayabusa was indeeded interesting on Devil Arms for slaying the creatures of the Darkness such as Heartless. Which the fact that he was been under tutalege of Dante, when after DMC 4 event. Also, duplicates the demonic sentient weapons, that includes the Force Edge, aka Sparda. Which it is considered the sword of Dante's father, which considered a heirloom for his son, along with Rebellion and Yamato. Considered those Devil Arms will not allow hold into a wrong hands, but truly trustworthly. Dante is completely understandable for possessed such sentinent weapons. Description The exact process by which a Devil Arm is created is never revealed. However, in Devil May Cry 3, Dante receives new Devil Arms by defeating strong demons and their souls manifesting as weapons, although in case with the Sword of Sparda, it might be possible that a demon doesn't have to die to manifest its power as a Devil Arm. The process of subduing a Devil Arm seems to differ from game to game. In Devil May Cry 3 Dante simply had to kill a boss for it to agree to "help" him in recognition of his power. Their souls then became Devil Arms. In Devil May Cry the weapon is found by Dante and the process of subduing it requires Dante to survive the weapons' attempt to kill him. Although Devil Arms are primarily used as weapons, they are also shown to be used for other purposes. The Yamato was used by the Dark Knight Sparda to seal the true Hell Gate, and Agnus used several other Devil Arms to power his imitations of that Hell Gate. Sparda also sealed the power of his sword by using the Perfect Amulet. Later, Dante insists for duplicated two of his father's heirloom weapons, Rebillion and Yamato. Sparda's Personal Weapon(s) The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, had did forged 3 of his swords; two were the keys, and while the last were the most destructive sword. Until he give two of his swords, while his most personal Force Edge that sealed, to his sons; Dante wielded Rebellion and Yamato is wielded by Vergil. Force Edge (Sparda) (Forbidden) Force_Edge_3.png|Sparda (Force Edge) Sparda_Sword_(DA)_DMC4.png|Sparda (Awakening) The Sparda and its unawakened form, the Force Edge, is the beloved demon-forged sword wielded by the The Dark Knight Sparda himself. and magically imbued with his power. Throughout the series, the sword is recognized as a source of god-like power. The Element of Sword of Sparda (Force Edge) is Demon-forged. According to for the insisted agreement, considered the fact Sparda is a powerful sword, which means that agreed for remain in Dante's shop as his father's heirloom. So...considered as a Forbidden Weapon with a most destructive power. Apperance The Sword of Sparda has two forms: Force Edge and Sparda. Force Edge, the unawakened form, resembles a basic sword. The guard takes a "W" shape, vaguely resembling Sparda's horns. It has a spiral handle that leads to four skulls on the pommel with a spike at the top. In its awakened state, Sparda keeps the handle and cross-guard, but the spike on the skulls is split in half, with the frontward, more elaborate half forming a small blade that curves around the bottom of Sparda's blade (in Devil May Cry, the front half is a simple hook). Force Edge's blade is replaced with a spine-like structure attatched to two curved blades via an organic looking substance. Together the blades form one long blade when in sword mode. The top portion has a large glowing red gem-like object in the center. The other side has two significantly smaller gems, glowing orange and pink. Sparda's blades can reorient themselves to give Sparda various shapes to suit its needs. Dante and Trish shift the halves to create a scythe for Round Trip and point both blades forward for a spear for Stinger. Rebellion Untitledrebellion.png|Rebellion (Awakening) Rebellion_(Dormant)_DMC3.gif|Rebellion (Dormant) Rebellion is Dante's trademark sword appearing throughout the series. Though it has the form of a standard claymore, it is a magical blade given to him as a keepsake from his father, Sparda. It serves as both a physical manifestation of his power, and through its name, meaning "resistance", a symbol of his spirit. The Element of Rebellion is Magic, which the blade was imbued with a strong soul and spirit. The blade's power originally laid dormant, but through contact with Dante's blood, it was awakened. Dante had also insisted to duplicated for his agreement for the sword's power, and also being a personal weapon for Jing D. Hayabusa. Appearance Rebellion is a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Initially, the crossguard is folded in against the ribs, but it extends and the skull transform to a screaming skull once the sword is awakened by Dante's blood. Yamato Yamato_DMC_4.jpg|Yamato Yamato_DMC4.png|Yamato (Sheathed) The Yamato is Vergil's trademark dark-forged blade and it is a katana-type sword. It is a legendary sword that was once wielded by his father, Sparda, and was left to Vergil as a keepsake. Description Yamato is a katana with an ornate bronze guard; the exact details of how it looks change throughout the series. In the first Devil May Cry the Tsuka (柄? lit. "handle") has the traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the Tsuba (鍔? lit. "guard") is octagonal. In later installments, the guard is an oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. The inside and back of Nero's Devil Bringer mimics the design of the blade's hilt. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. In Devil May Cry 3 it also features a yellow sageo, the cord used to tie the katana to the waist. Despite having a scabbard, Yamato is only occasionally worn on the waist—Vergil and Dante carry it in their hands during battle (though Vergil has been shown to carry it on his waist when not in use, such as when wielding a different weapon or using both of his hands for another task), Nero carries it sheathed in his Devil Bringer, and Sparda carries it strapped to his back. List of Devil Arms Alastor (Devil May Cry 1) Alastor_(DA)_DMC1.png|Alastor i_am_alastor_by_mmmurdock.jpg AlastorSword.png Alastor_Sword_by_MerihemXx.jpg "I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me.” —Alastor, Devil May Cry Alastor is a living Devil Arm, the "Thunder Sword" and "Spirit of Lightning", appearing in Devil May Cry. It is also one of the two keys alongside Ifrit that can unlock Dante's inner, unlimited power. It can only be wielded by the "chosen one" who can conquer it, but it is able to grant its possessor lightning speed and aerial capability. Description Alastor has guard with a dragon head with two wings biting onto a golden blade. The hilt has a swirling pattern leading to skulls at the bottom with a spike pointing out. Alastor the Thunder Devil Dante finds Alastor impaled through the chest of a sculpture of an agonized woman, and it speaks to Dante of its intent to enslave him. It flies through the air and nails him to the ground, but he removes and subdues it, becoming one with it in the process. After that point, Dante can use Devil Trigger and channel Alastor's power, enhancing his attacks with lightning and allowing him to take the form of a winged, tailed Demon. Ifrit (Devil May Cry 1) "My name is Ifrit. The fool who awakens me shall pay dearly with fires of hell.” —Ifrit, Devil May Cry The Ifrit is a Devil Arm that appears in Devil May Cry. Its hellfire is hotter than a volcano, and though it can only be wielded by one who can conquer it, it is able to grant its wielder increased power. Description Ifrit is a pair of black and orange gauntlets with a spiked, dragon head as the wrist and forearm guard. Metal plated gloves come out of the mouth. Ifrit the Fire Devil Dante finds Ifrit on an altar in the Garden , and it speaks to Dante of its anger.3 It flies through the air and shackles his arms, trying to pull them apart, but Dante is able to subdue it. After that point, Dante can channel Ifrit's power, enhancing his attacks with fire and allowing him to take the form of a horned, spiked demon. Cerberus (Devil May Cry 3) The Cerberus is a tripartite nunchaku Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 3 which originates from Cerberus. It can stretch to incredible lengths, and is infused with the power of ice, making its technique "icy-cool to the core". It is wielded by Dante during the course of the game. Description Cerberus is a triple nunchuck. It's design consists of a black ring that connects to three chains, the chains are sealed into three icy blue rods. The rods have black rings in the center, perpendicular, segmented razor blades that is pointed in three angles at the end. Also, hooked components are pointed at three angles, just like the serated blades. Additionally, the nunchucks emit vapor and fragments of icy chunks when attacking and at certain choices of attacks, the three rods will either split into several rods or project large icy groundspikes and icy shapes, like a sphere. Agni & Rudra (Devil May Cry 3) Agni & Rudra are a pair of living, twin demon swords sealed away by Sparda himself in Temen-ni-gru.34 They are the boss of Mission 5 in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Description Both swords possess the same design as a uniquely shaped scimitar with jagged edges with a color scheme befitting for their respective element in which they manipulate. The blades are serrated with the segments appearing to interlock like a Celtic knot. The ends of both are slightly jagged but not pointed as a normal blade would be. The pommels form the talking "heads", and the guards of both are round and plain. While Agni sports a red theme, Rudra sports the blue theme. Powers and Abilities Agni and Rudra have the power of fire and wind, respectively. They generally fight together as a team and use powerful single, single strike attacks. While separate, they will both imbue their blades with their respective elements to augment their attacks. If one host should die in combat, Agni and Rudra will be dual wielded by one host, with the original owner of the host body taking control and using the other to augment their own abilities. Agni: Agni has a Crawler-like ability that will send flames along the ground in a straight line. While in control of both blades, Agni will use a wind-only Twister-like ability while simultaneously launching a Crawler attack. He will also swing the blades, sending fire around his general area. Rudra: Rudra uses a Twister-like ability to create a tornado around himself. While in control of both blades, Rudra will also use the Twister-Crawler attack. He has a long range technique where he throws wind and fire blades at the player. Nevan (Devil May Cry 3) Nevan is a curious, guitar-like Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 3 which originates from Nevan the Lightning Witch. Dante can control powerful electricity and bloodthirsty bats by jamming on Nevan, and its sickle attack is deadly. It is described as being "charged from the heavens". Description Nevan has two forms. In its Guitar form, it resembles a purple one-neck guitar, it has several spike-like protrusions arranged on the bottom of the scythes blade. The guitar strings are made of electricity. In its scythe form, the inner portion of the guitar unfolds in to the scythe blade with the spikes pointing downards. Beowulf (Devil May Cry 3) The Beowulf is a set of flash gauntlets and greaves Devil Arm appearing in Devil May Cry 3 which originates from Beowulf the Lightbeast. Like Ifrit before it, Beowulf focuses on close range but powerful hits. It boosts the wielder's attack and speed for close combat, and is able to use chargeable light-base attacks using techniques "blessed with the sacred light". Each of its attacks can be charged for greater damage, but at the cost of speed. Because of this, charging Beowulf is not recommended for fast moving opponents. Beowulf also does not have terrific area attacks, making it a poor choice for dealing with large groups of enemies. However, the pure strength of this weapon makes it one of the best to use against single opponents. Description Beowulf is a set of gauntlets and greives with a somewhat animalist look. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a wolfs head, with fangs and mane. The grieves look like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have white light flowing through them. Gilgamesh (Devil May Cry 4) ' Gilgamesh' is a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor which appears in Devil May Cry 4. It is obtained by Dante from Echidna's Hell Gate, which it was used to power. Like similar weapons appearing in previous games, Gilgamesh focuses on slow but powerful attacks. Description Gilgamesh is an armor-like weapon made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel, and its techniques can be powered up by engaging the thrusters on the gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets have small drills on each arm capable of extending during some attacks, while the greaves have small saws allowing Dante to cut through enemies with kicks. Whenever Dante is charging an attack, the mask covers his face, but its real function is never specified (though it seems to be implied that it prevents the user from breathing the gas which comes out of the thrusters during the charging process). Similar to the mask, the back armor, which resembles a pair of small metallic wings, doesn't seem to serve a real purpose during gameplay. Lucifer (Devil May Cry 4) "First I whip it out! Then I thrust it...! With great force! Every angle...! It penetrates! Until...! With great strength! I... ram it in! And in the end...we are all satisfied...And you are set free.” —Dante, Devil May Cry 4 Lucifer is a devil arm wielded by Dante in Devil May Cry 4, which he obtains from Berial's Hell Gate, which it was used to power. It takes the form of a skull shaped backplate from which two wing shaped sheathes extend outward. These sheathes are able to spawn a countless number of swords that are supercharged with demonic power, allowing them to hover in mid air or be launched with explosive impact. These swords can be rearranged, thrown, or wielded, and will explode either after a short duration, at a command from Dante such as a clap or throwing the rose held in his mouth, or once fifteen more blades have been spawned. Description Lucifer takes the appearance of a hellish backpack, shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes that stare in fury, with metallic projections protruding from its forehead, giving Dante a semblance of folded wings. It is also perpetually coated in a dark aura. Additionally, can continually spawn swords to be used as melee and mid-ranged weapons. The swords have design similar to a large needle, with the end of the handle on each being curved and pointed and the blade being segmented a lot like its sheaths. The blades have a red electrical aura over each of them, similar to Rebellion and Sparda's Drive. Also, the rose is just a stereotypical styled rose. Pandora (Devil May Cry 3) ' Pandora' is a Devil Arm which Dante obtains in Devil May Cry 4. It is able to transform into 666 different and devastating forms, some of them powered by the weapon's Disaster Gauge into its function, although the player only has access to seven of its forms. Description Pandora resembles a grey briefcase with several cracks, it has circuit looking cracks that go over each side of the box, where yellow energy flows similar to the path of a circuit, it has at near its center spike-like cracks and at the center, scaly membranes curved around a face, the face resembles a skull with three glowing yellow eyes, that are arranged like Sparda's three facial slits, basically his eyes and vertical jewel in the center of his forehead. Additionally, when transforming through its forms, the face, handles and parts of the briefcase will move and change as it extends, turns, etc. while it gains additional new features on it, such as a spade-tipped tri blade in its Grief form, pipes and vents in its Revenge form, several box-like components where missiles are fired and a seat with exhaust ports in its rear in its Argument form, frill-like organs in its Epidemic form, bandolier magazines in its Jealousy form, and many more traits for the rest of its available forms. Disaster Gauge The Disaster Gauge is a gauge which is filled through successful use of Pandora's basic forms, though each form fills the gauge by differing amounts. The length of the gauge increases as Gunslinger is upgraded. The gauge determines the strength of Pandora's Gunslinger attacks, and is depleted through their use. The effect of the gauge varies between the techniques. Form(s) PF013_-_Epidemic_DMC4.jpg|PF013: Epidemic PF013_-_Epidemic_DMC4-2.jpg pf124__hatred_by_sparklymrfox-d7jhd5g.jpg|PF124: Hatred PF262_-_Jealousy_DMC4.jpg|PF262: Jealousy PF398_-_Revenge_DMC4.jpeg|PF398: Revenge PF422_-_Grief_DMC4.jpg|PF422: Grief PF594_-_Argument_DMC4.jpg|PF594: Argument PF666_Omen_DMC4-GIF.gif|PF666: Omen *PF013: Epidemic - Transform Pandora into a bowgun capable of firing ravaging projectiles. Successful attacks will fill the Disaster gauge. *PF124: Hatred - Transform Pandora from a bowgun to a bazooka and turn enemies into ash. Successful attacks will fill the Disaster gauge. *PF398: Revenge - Transform Pandora from a bazooka to a laser cannon capable of searing blasts. Successful attacks will fill the Disaster gauge. *PF262: Jealousy - Transform Pandora into a Gatling gun and rain down a hail of hot lead upon enemies. Successful attacks will fill the Disaster gauge. Will fire Charged Shots while in Devil Trigger. *PF594: Argument - Transform Pandora into a mobile missile battery that fires a barrage of homing missiles. Depletes the Disaster Gauge. *PF422: Grief - Transform Pandora into a giant shuriken that is thrown like a boomerang to slice through enemies. Depletes the Disaster Gauge. *PF666: Omen - Open Pandora's box and damage all surrounding enemies with the flash of a violated taboo. Depletes the Disaster Gauge. Non-Devil Arms Vendetta Vendetta_DMC2.jpg|Vendetta DMC2_-_Vendetta_-_Equip_Screen.png|Vendetta - Equip Screen The Vendetta is a decorative sword which appears in Devil May Cry 2. It is designed to resemble Death's scythe. Description The Vendetta is a thick and huge sword. It is grey, black and white, has a rectangular blade with the end having two pointed tips. It is thick and huge, but has a short range. It deals the most raw damage. Merciless Merciless_DMC2.jpg|Merciless DMC2_-_Merciless_-_Equip_Screen.png|Merciless - Equip Screen The Merciless is a weak sword which appears in Devil May Cry 2. It is designed with snakes engraved into it. The Merciless has a long range due to its length. However, its thinness allows it to provide the least raw damage. DmC: Devil May Cry (Alternate) Noted: I decide that regarding Rebellion gain ability to shift any forms of weapons? Because of this will be useful for my ideas on Fan-Fiction. Information As Rebellion is connected to Dante's hybrid heritage, it also has the ability to shift into different weapons on the fly, allowing Dante to use multiple weapons. Rebellion (Alternate) Rebellion DmC Render Vertical.png|Rebellion - Actual Weapons CA 06 DmC.png|Rebellion - Concept Rebellion is Dante's main melee weapon in the DmC: Devil May Cry. It was given to Dante as a memento of his father, Sparda, so that he could protect himself from the demonic hordes that he battles. As Rebellion is connected to Dante's hybrid heritage, it also has the ability to shift into different weapons on the fly, allowing Dante to use multiple weapons. Rebellion is linked to the glowing insignia on his back, which also flashes whenever the sword changes to another weapon. Description Rebellion is a silver-colored (though bluish in concept art) longsword. The blade is long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. The handguard is is designed to resemble a vortex that reverses at the center of the handguard. The pommel carries a round piece that almost resembles a face. When it is used to attack, it leaves a white streak behind in its wake. Dante receives the Rebellion while he was being tortured by demons in Hellfire Prison; hearing his father's voice reach out to him and gift him with the weapon in order to defend himself. Even though in one of the concept arts Dante seemed to have obtained rebellion at an earlier age. Powers & Abilities In DmC, Rebellion functions similarly to the classic Rebellion, such as it being a starting weapon and is balanced in speed and damage. Rebellion has a few recurring moves, including Stinger and Drive. Stinger can be cancelled into Trillion Stabs, and Drive can be Just Charged for increased damage. Ophion The Ophion is an alternate form of the Rebellion in DmC: Devil May Cry. Earned once Dante first journeys into his soul, Ophion is an extremely resourceful tool for both combat and exploration, and has both a Demonic and Angelic form. Description Ophion has two distinct designs: While in Angel mode, it resembles a white chain with a snake-like head coming out of Rebellion's grip, complete with a jaw that clasps onto targets. While in Demon mode, it resembles a grappling hook made from a black chain-like cord with a red, claw-shaped head, which is connected to a spool near Rebellion's grip. Powers & Abilities Ophion's primary use is as a tool for movement in both combat and environment traversal. By facing an enemy or colored object, you use the Ophion's main abilities, the Angel Lift and Demon Pull. Angel Lift will pull Dante towards the target, while Demon Pull drags targets to Dante, and can also be used to tear away enemy shields or rip out set pieces in the environment to use as platforms. A perfect tool when an enemy gets too far away, either by escaping or when Dante's attacks send them flying. The claw is also helpful in pulling the eyes out of the demon-infested CCTV Cameras situated throughout Limbo City. It can be used on the ground and in the air, and even during combos. When using Ophion's Payoff uppercut, the sky is literally the limit, as it can be used to keep Dante away from the ground and help set up enemies for environmental kills by knocking them higher into the air. By using the Kicker ability, Dante can strategically pull foes in and kick them around for environmental kills. The best way to remember how to use Ophion is by thinking of the Shoot button as a "ranged ability" key, for both shooting and using grappling abilities. Attempting to Demon Pull an enemy that is very nearly above Dante results in a special animation in which he slams them into the ground instead of elbowing them. When attempting to perform Kicker in this situation, the move will glitch, the animation will clip, and there will be no visual effect on the move. In addition, the move will generate an odd vacuum effect that keeps the enemy directly next to Dante and in the air until his next action, even though the enemy will appear to be on the ground. An alternative effect of the above glitch, after knocking an enemy down, if they are Demon Pulled from directly above Dante, any charge move such as Eryx's attacks, or Aquila's Roundtrip will cause the enemy to be stuck in midair, repeatedly bouncing off of Dante until they are able to slowly drift forward to the ground. The animation will very clearly indicate a glitch, but it does allow the full charging of moves on a single target should the need arise. The easiest way to perform this is to use Payoff on a downed enemy immediately followed by Demon Pull, then charge a move as they are pulling toward Dante. Arbiter Arbiter is Dante's first demonic weapon in DmC: Devil May Cry. A weapon of great heft, it crushes almost anything with its thunderous strikes. Description Arbiter is an oversized battleaxe with a red-and-black color scheme. The red blade is large and curves over some of the shaft as many bearded axes do. The grip is the same as his Rebellion, owing to the weapon's shape-shifting quality. When it is used to attack, it leaves behind a dark red streak in its wake, and an eruption of red and orange sparks as it hits the ground. Powers & Ablities Arbiter is a powerful weapon. It is far slower than the Rebellion, but packs enough punch to crack enemies' shields. It doesn't have nearly as many attack options, and is well-suited for combat on the ground. What attacks it does have are usually enough to keep enemies at bay with the shockwaves it can produce. Arbiter should not be used against fast opponents unless they are stunned, and is risky to use when surrounded, as its attacks leave Dante wide-open for extended periods. With Arbiter's heavy strikes, the weapon can also be used to break open brittle walls and other objects. Acquiring the Arbiter rewards the player with the It's got to stay in the family award. Osiris Osiris is Dante's first angelic form for the Rebellion in DmC: Devil May Cry. It is a light, speedy scythe that is both powerful and reliable. It specializes in aerial attacks and its abilities are centered around giving Dante weightlessness and agility in order to move through the air and traverse the environment with ease. Description Osiris is a large scythe with a light blue hue to it, which represents its angelic nature. The blade is long and curved, coming off the tip of the snaith at its heel. The snaith itself looks to be made out of wood, and it has two grips protruding from opposite ends that resemble whittled branches. Dante uses these handles to help him spin the weapon while he attacks. The pommel on the bottom of the snaith is the same as the grip of his Rebellion, owing to the weapon's shape-shifting ability. When it is used to attack, it leaves behind a light blue streak in its wake, similar to the color of the weapon. Powers & Abilities Osiris is a melee weapon great for crowd control and dealing with numerous enemies at once, thanks to its large sweeping cuts. It is faster than the Rebellion, but also a bit weaker. It has a plethora of attacks on the ground and the air, but it excels in the air, bunching up handfuls of enemies and taking them all out with its wide-reaching combos. As Dante uses it to attack in quick sequences, Osiris will slowly charge up, denoted by light gleaming near the base of the blade. This gives the weapon more power, rivaling Rebellion's, while still offering all of the scythe's advantages. It's also possible to charge up Raze, and perform a Just Charge by releasing the key just as the attack reaches its maximum charge. This increases the damage, and leaves behind small blue clouds of energy as Dante spins the scythe. Osiris' Prop Shredder attack can also be used to perform parries by facing an attacking enemy. The attack's longer animation frames act as a larger window with which the attack can parry enemies. Acquiring the Osiris rewards the player with the Thing drives me crazy award. Eryx Eryx is one of Dante's demon weapons in DmC: Devil May Cry. They are a pair of magical gauntlets that provide Dante with sheer brute force and increase his already formidable strength. Dante awakens this weapon once he kills Poison. Description The Eryx gauntlets are a demonic weapon. As such, they glow a demonic red. They look like disproportionately swollen metal fists or large boxing gloves. At the forearms, the weapon resembles the grip of Dante's Rebellion, with its spiral engravings, owing to the weapon's shape-shifting quality. When in use, the Eryx leave behind a fiery trail and a small explosion upon impact, and at higher charge levels, is accompanied by large spectral fists when attacking. Powers & Abilities Slower than the Rebellion but faster than the Arbiter, Eryx is an effective close-quarters weapon. It's nowhere near as long-ranged as Dante's other weapons, but it can be very powerful. All of Eryx's punches, including the launcher, can be charged to deal more damage and knockback. Strangely enough though, it is the one weapon incapable of performing a Just Charge, as releasing it upon reaching maximum charge of any move does not generate any extra damage, style points, or visual effects. An important difference between this weapon and those from previous games is that it's also possible to slowly shuffle around while charging up the third hit. With Eryx's attacks, Dante can break open walls, and even stop Tyrants dead in their tracks, as well as launch them into the air with charged strikes. Acquiring the Eryx rewards the player with the This baby sure can pack a punch award. Aquila The''' Aquila''' is an Angelic form of the Rebellion in DmC: Devil May Cry. They are a set of shuriken-like blades that emit energy waves during attacks, and greatly increases Dante's attack speed. Dante acquires them after defeating Bob Barbas. Powers & Abilities The Aquila weapons are spun in the hands, and thrown around while releasing blue waves of energy when used, attacking enemies from a safe distance. Like the Osiris, they are great for dealing with multiple opponents, the weapon is also great for pulling in enemies. Acquiring the Aquila rewards the player with the No talking! award. Noted * Preferred to the DMC 1-4, because of the fact instead of DmC (New/Latest) as well. Because it will be good idea instead of the Rebellion morphs any kinds of form of weapons. Reference